That one time Sam tries to prank Peter and Peter gets his revenge
by Kuroo187
Summary: Sam decides to mess a bit with Peter and pull a little prank on him but the latter isn't amused at all. The tables get turned quickly and Sam finds himself in the claws of the Spiderman who's secretly a tickle monster Warning: This fanfic contains lots of fluff and tickling


**Summary:** Sam decides to mess a bit with Peter and pull a little prank on him but the latter isn't amused at all. The tables get turned quickly and Sam finds himself in the claws of the Spiderman who's secretly a tickle monster  
 **Warning:** This fanfic contains lots of fluff and tickling

* * *

"Nova, get back here!"

"Or what Web-head? You're going to throw your physic-books at me or tell Fury?" asked Alexander and cackled madly as he run the stairs down, an angry Peter close on his heels.

"I'm so going to web his face against the wall!" shouted Peter while chasing after the hyperactive cackling teen, pulling a frazzle plastic wrap out of his hair that has got caught there.

A few moments earlier Peter has stretchered his tired limbs and planted his face on his desk on top of his books and groaned tiredly after finally been done with his homework. He had opened his eyes and an even louder groan escaped him as he saw the mess on his desk, empty coffee cups and dishes filling the place. He piled the dirty dishes and with one staple in each hand he walked carefully over to his door.

Thanks to his spider-genes which gave him more flexibility and an incredible good balance it was no problem for him to open the closed door with his foot. Peter simply laid his foot on the handle before pushing it down. His socked toes curled a bit around the handle to get a better hold and he easily pulled it open.

He was just about to step out of his room when he suddenly had a face full of plastic wrap. Peter nearly let the plates and cups fall down in surprise but could manage in the last second to regain his balance and not break half of the crockery they had.

The teen stepped back and put the dishes down so he could quickly rip the wrap from his face and from the door frame where someone (a certain stupid Bucket Head) had attached it with tape in the height of his face. Peter took a deep breath,- he couldn't do that before with the plastic in his face-, a sour expression forming on his face as he heard loud laughter coming from the hall. Spidey's face darkened, he had a very good idea who was the one laughing his ass off right now and quickly poked his head outside to confirm his suspicion.

"Saaaam!" yelled Peter as he saw Nova aka Sam Alexander aka Bucket Head standing behind the corner with his mobile phone clutched in his hand (he so took a picture of him, Peter just know it), doubling over in laughter and pointing at him.

"Oho my god, you should have seen your face haha. You looked so stupid ahaha!"

Sam teasingly wiped an imaginary tear out of the corner of his eye, hands on his knees as he doubled over with exaggerating laughter before his eyes grew comically wide when a very angry looking Peter Parker tramped over to him. The dark haired teen did good turning around and quickly running down the stairs. He heard Peters steps fastening behind him and Nova hurried to escape, still laughing like a manic, but seriously, Web-heads face looked so hilarious pressed tightly against the limpid plastic and he had a bunch of pictures of it! Ohh he couldn't wait to show them to the others!

Peter cursed while taking after his stupid friend, taking two stairs at once. Sam in the meantime had reached the kitchen where Luke was standing, just about to take a bite of a sandwich when Sam run over to him and hid behind his muscled body.

"Power-Man hide me!"

"What the he-" Luke wanted to ask when Sam rushed towards him. The smaller teen quickly hid behind his much bigger friend when in the next moment their leader came stormed into the room, his eyes searching until they found what they looked for.

"Sam, give me your mobile!"

"Never!" cackled Sam as he used Power-man as a shield against the angry Spider. Luke only stood between his two friends, his sandwich still in his hands, really confused what was going on as Sam and Peter chased around him like idiots.

After running another round around Luke, Sam made a sprint in direction of the living room and grabbed a drawer handle and pulled it open on his way. "Sam!" yelled Peter irritated as he had to stop abruptly in mid run so he wouldn't collide with the now open standing drawer. Not because he would seriously hurt himself running against it but more because his aunt wouldn't be amused to find a broken drawer in her kitchen when she would come back.

Sam only grinned as he heard Peter shouting behind him before he entered the living room in full speed and yelled in surprise when he nearly run into White Tiger. The young woman was about to sit down besides their other friend Iron Fist. Danny was already chilling on the couch and watching an animal documentation about the life of dolphins in a pod of dolphins when Sam managed to not run Ava over but knocked with his leg against the couch and fell down. He landed right in Dannys lap whose eyes just widened in mild surprise. "Danny, don't let him escape!" The blond looked up to see an angry Peter running into the living room and Sam tried in panic to quickly climb over him and to the other side of the couch.

The small teen jumped from the couch and was about to run out of the room again when a string of web hit his back. With a yell Sam feel backwards when Peter pulled once strongly and only a second later Sam Alexander was trapped under his comrade, a not so happy Peter Parker.

"Last chance Sam, gimme your phone!"

Peter glared at the teen under him who gave him a sassy grin in return. He sat on Sams hips and got a hold of the other teens wrists which he pushed down next to the ravens head.

"As if Web-head. Only over my dead body." Sam gave him a challenging look, not really intimidated by their leader (he knew Peter was a nice guy), waiting for Peter to just try.

"Well, we can arrange that."

Danny, Ava and Luke who had come over from the kitchen after hearing all the tumult, wanting to know what was happening in the living room to cause such a ruckus between the two friends, watched in surprise how Peter used his web-shooters to web Sams wrists together.

"If you won't delete them voluntary than I will bring you to it."

"Just try it Parker."

"You gave me no other choice." With these words Peter shoved his hands under Sam's arms and begun wiggling hi fingers with inhuman speed. Sam screamed in surprise, his hips bucking hard before he broke out into a mad cackling.

"Nova, the human rocket and most ticklish superhero Shield has to offer, at your service." mocked Peter teasingly and grinned evilly down on his friend who trashed like crazy, laughing his head off.

"Ihihi hahate you Web-head!" bought Sam out between a flood of laughter but that only made the taller teen double the speed and intensity of the tickling. He drilled his thumbs into Alexanders hipbones and laughed at the girlish squeal Nova made before changing spots again and grabbing the ravens sides and squeezed, carefully not to hurt the other, but still rapidly. Sam threw his head back howling in laughter and squeezed his eyes shut, cursing his body for being so ticklish.

The time the team had found out about him being extremely ticklish was during a video-game marathon. He and Peter had competed again, this time about who was better at Mario Kart, when they started cheating during the game. Sam had pushed against Peter and Peter in return had elbowed in the side. But instead of only being hindered from playing Sam had fallen of off the couch with a shriek and Peter had paused the game, asking him with an amused expression if he was okay. After that Peter had simply poked him in the side and it was only a matter of seconds from there until Sam's secret had been found out. To Sam's misery the rest of the team had been there too, so his secret was also revealed to their teammates.

"Image what would happen if any of our enemies found out about Sam's ticklishness." noted Luke who leaned with an amused smirk against the door frame, watching the whole spectacle while eating his sandwich.

"That is indeed an important thing to keep close to our eyes. What would we do if you get caught and they find out about your little weakness Sam?" asked Danny with a fake-concerned tone in his voice, the teasing undertone perfectly clear in it as he bent over Ava's lap to poke his friend in the ribs.

"Shuhuht uhuhup." scolded Sam and twitched at the poke but still concentrating to not fall apart under Peters maddening tickling fingers. Danny grinned and leaned back, watching how his friend got wrecked by their leader.

"Will you delete them now?" asked Peter after two long minutes of ruthlessly tickling Nova, still pretending to be angry but secretly enjoying just messing with the guy under him.

"In yohuhur dreams ahahaha." came the answer and another round of digging his fingers into every  
ticklish part of Sam's upper body started.

"Does anyone know what causes this?" asked Ava the other two while pointing towards Peter and Sam, latter trying to roll on his sides to shield a bit of his body against the nimble digits forcing hysterical laughter out of him.

"It could be because of that." answered Danny as he took Sam's mobile that has slipped put of his pocked do to the heavy struggling, the gallery with Peters dump expression after walking with his face right into the plastic wrap still opened.

"Omg you have to show me." said Luke and joined Danny and Ava who looked trough the pictures, laughing at Peters hilarious face before the mobile got snatched out of their hands.

"Sorry but I need this." said Peter and promptly started filming Sam under him who was now crying in laughter, pleading his friend to stop. Ten minutes of merciless tickling was even for him too much.

"Say you're sorry." demanded Peter, his free hands formed in a claw like shape and vibrating all over the raven's tummy.

"I'm sohahahaharay! Pleheheahse stohohohop nohoow! Ahahha Danny, Luhuhuke hehelp mee!" pleaded Sam with tears running down his reddened face.

"Sorry but that is your own problem." denied Luke his and Danny's help, with a grin on his face.

"Come on Peter, he needs to breath." said Ava to his rescue and Sam had never been so thankful for having White Tiger in his team before.

Peter tickled him for another half a minuted until he stopped the video and helped to get the web of off Sam's writs. The moment Sam was free he jumped up and stormed to the bathroom, hearing Peter and the others laugh behind him.

* * *

Please leave a comment or constructive critic if you like :)


End file.
